Pilgrimage
by Sarah The Spectre
Summary: A young Quarian embarks on an adventorous quest while coming of age.
1. Chapter 1

Pilgrimage-A Mass Effect Fan-fict by Sarah Molyneux.

Prologue-

The sounds of gunfire and screams surround me, I can't help but look and see many others falling around me. I close my eyes and pull my knees to my chest as I begin to whimper for hope, any slight chance that we'll survive would help... And there he was, about 50 yards away, aiming his rifle right at me.

Chapter One; Awakening.

"Zuli'taiah nar Kallah, if you don't get up and help me right now, you'll be sorry!" The young Quarian blinks before sitting up, she glanced at her Omni-tool before cursing. "Bosh'tet, I can't continue to sleep in like this.." Zuli slides out of her bed sluggishly, primping her enviro-suit and hurrying out the door.

She makes her way through a large crowd of other Quarian, not all that surprising in The Flotilla. Turning a corner, she nearly tripped down some stairs. "Right.. Stairs, I'm usually not this forgetful.." Her mind couldn't stop flipping to her odd, traumatizing dream.

As Zuli stumbled into one of the many engine rooms, her father glared right at her. "You've been sleeping in for ten extra minutes! You know I need your help with the engines and expect you to be up when you're required!" She simply offered a weak nod to his shouting before nervously approaching one of the engines and leaning down to fix it.

Satisfied, she stood up and glanced to her father while reaching back to rub at the curve of her neck. "Sorry I.. I had a dream that sucked me in.." Zuil's father crossed his arms, tilting his head to the right. "The same one about the screaming, bloodshed and the man with the rifle?" Zuli nodded to which her father sighed. "Be careful on your Pilgrimage, please? We've already lost your mother to illness. I can't stand the thought of losing you."

She lowers her gaze and reluctantly nods. "Yes father, I know.. Be careful and find something of value, nothing else, you've told me many times.." Zuli's father nods slowly while gesturing to the door. "Now go have some fun or whatever you kids do.." Zuli looks up with a faint grin, hidden within her mask. "Yes father." She turns and speeds out the door. Her father shakes his head while chuckling. "I'm glad one of us is an Engineer.."

Zuli hastily returns to her room, diving onto her bed as she cradles her chin in thought, humming quietly. Zuli looks to her omni-tool before yawning and rolling onto her back, however much to her own dismay, she was unconscious within moments.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Midnight Snack.

Zuli found herself waking in the middle of the night once more, there was a small note on her datapad, which had been placed on her end table. Blinking, she reached over, taking the datapad in her hand as she held it before her. "Zuli, I imagine it'll be late when you wake up, despite how hard it might be, I suggest getting back to sleep.. Your odd sleeping schedule is worrying me and I need your help during the day-cycle, not before I go to bed. By the way, you missed dinner, it's in the chilling compartment, please eat."

Zuli sighed, rubbing at her mask gently before sitting up. Across the small, compact room was her father, sleeping in his own bed. Zuli quietly creeps out of her bed, sneaking out of her room and into the hallway. She looks around before confidently walking towards the market. "Kind of hungry.. Father makes even paste taste odd.."

She chuckles to herself, lingering on her comment for a few moments as she walked up to a counter, it was late, real late.. Surprisingly there were cooks at even one station awake. Zuli slides onto the stool while looking to the tender. "Hello, Zuli'taiah nar Kallah." She nods. "Talar nar Kuzzi." Was the response she received. "I'd like er... Well, I suppose whatever is the specialty tonight.." Zuli sighs while resting her chin in one hand, or atleast the 'Chin' of her mask.

"Can't sleep I assume.." Talar questions as he pulls a tube from a fridge-like object and sliding it across the counter. "Nightmares.. Nothing typical.." She pulls a couple pieces of iridium and hands it to Talar before offering a wave as she grabs the tube and turns to leave. "Goodnight." "Goodnight.."

Later that night, Zuli would repeatedly wake up from the same dream, again and again. "Maybe it's a sign or some form of mental blockage.. The suit perhaps.. Mm.." Zuli sighs, grasping the sides of her mask. "And I really must stop speaking to myself.."She releases one of the locks on her mask before wincing at the loud sound, turning to look at her father, still in a deep sleep. "It'd be best if I went to a physician perhaps.." She blinks before 'face-palming' at her continued self directed conversations while snapping the lock shut.


End file.
